Magnetic resonance devices (MRTs) for examining objects or patients using magnetic resonance tomography are known, for example, from DE 103 14 215 B4.
Field probes are described for instance in the publications below, which, by reference, are each part of the extent of disclosure of this application and are incorporated by reference herein. One publication is “NMR-Probes for Measuring Magnetic Fields and Field Dynamics in MR Systems,” Nicola De Zanche, Christoph Barmet, Jurek A. Nordmeyer-Massner, and Klaas P. Pruessmann, Magnetic Resonance in Medicine 60:176-186 (2008). A second publication is “A 64 channel receive-only field camera for eddy current and trajectory calibration,” Veneta Tountcheva, Boris Keil, Thomas Witzel, Dylan Tisdall, Philipp Hoecht, and Lawrence L. Wald, Martinos Center for Biomedical Imaging, MGH, Harvard Medical School, Radiology, Charlestown, Mass., United States, Siemens Medical Solutions USA Inc., Charlestown, Mass., United States, Harvard-MIT, Div. of Health Science and Technology, Cambridge, Mass., United States, Proc. Intl. Soc. Mag. Reson. Med. 20 (2012). A third publication is C. Barmet, “Spatiotemporal Magnetic Field Monitoring for Magnetic Resonance Systems,” 2008, Diss. ETH no. 17910.